Come What May
by LoveFaithInspiration
Summary: This is the 4th part in the Todd series started years ago... I recommend reading those first. Anyway, in this story, Fi faces a dark force that she may be unable to stop... Ok, bad at summaries but it's a good story R&R...


_Disclaimer: Well, I obviously don't own So Weird, if I did, this really wouldn't be FANfiction, now would it?_

_A/N: Okay, so this is the 4th part of the Todd series that I started years ago! (you may want to read those first...) Haha, I got bored and realized (despite my totally undeveloped writing abilities) I really liked those stories... The sad thing is that I had the 4th and 5th parts written, and lost them, but I'm going to try to rewrite them as close as I can and make up the rest! Hope ya'll enjoy! And reviews are ALWAYS welcome..._

" Oh my gosh! I am totally free! I can walk, I can dance, I can jump!" Annie Thelan burst into the Phillips' house, cast free and ready to move on from her injuries.

" Well, as happy as I am that your leg is healed, you still need to take it easy for awhile." Molly grinned despite herself.

" Of course, of course... I'm just so glad to finally get rid of that thing... it seems like I've been wearing it for years!" Annie grinned and headed upstairs to Jack's room. "Knock, knock..."

Jack smiled at his girlfriend as she bounded into the room and plopped down next to him on his bed.

" What's wrong? Another headache?" Annie pushed his hair away from his face as he nodded. " You've been getting those so much lately..."

" Well, yeah, massive head injury will do that to you." Jack laughed. " It's not too bad though... now that your here..."

" Wow, that was a really lame line..." Annie pushed him over and laid next to him. " But I'll take it nonetheless. Hmmm... can you believe we've been together for three months?"

Jack was about to make a comment when Clu and Fi suddenly appeared in the room.

" So, Annie, how does it feel to be free?" Clu asked as he and Fi sat at the computer desk.

" Awesome!" Annie exclaimed. " It's just in the nick of time too..."

" What are you talking about?" Clu asked.

" Oh, there's the stupid homecoming dance coming up at school that Annie is set on going to... She even signed up to help plan it." Fi laughed. " I so don't get you Annie."

" What?" Annie rolled her eyes. " I just want to resume some part of a normal life. Is there really anything so wrong with that?"

" Annie, face it... We don't have a normal life." Fi reminded her.

" All the more reason to go." Annie concluded.

" Actually, I think it sounds like a good idea." Clu told Fi. " I mean you haven't went out and done anything fun since this whole Todd/Tom thing... You should go, we should all go."

" Thank you." Annie looked at Jack. " You are going right?"

" I don't think I have a choice." Jack answered.

" Fi?" Annie looked at her best friend.

" Fine, whatever." Fi shrugged her shoulders.

" Hey guys!" Carey came into the room baring a huge grin.

" What's got you acting so giddy?" Jack asked. " Hanging out with Annie?"

" Um, no." Carey shrugged. " Have you guys seen the new keyboard player in the band? Man, she is hot!"

" Aren't you guys rehearsing here tonight?" Fi asked him.

" Yeah... So I'm going to take a shower real quick." Carey headed for the door.

" You shower here, you eat here... Why don't you guys just move in?" Annie teased.

" We might." Carey commented. Everyone shot him blank looks. " What? Where have you guys been? The rents have been talking about it for a couple weeks now... I mean, with the tour and everything... It just makes sense. You guys really had no clue? Whatever, I'm taking a shower."

" It would be so awesome if you guys moved in here." Fi told Clu giving him a kiss.

" Um, older brother in the room." Jack pointed out. " You keep that up and I'll have to protest this whole moving in thing."

" Oh Jack, lighten up." Annie climbed out of the bed. " Come on Fi. We have a long time before dinner so let's go to the mall... see if we can find some dresses for the dance."

Fi shot Clu a look as Annie dragged her away. " I am blaming you for this."

" Hey! We're home!" Annie called out as her and Fi carried their purchases upstairs.

" Hey, wow, you bought a lot of stuff." Clu grabbed the bags in Fi's hands and carried them to her room. " What is all this?"

" Talk to Annie." Fi told him.

" What? It's just the essentials..." Annie grinned. " But she's going to look hot."

They heard a soft chuckle from the corner and they jumped practically in unison.

" Allie! Wear a bell or something." Fi shook her head. " What are you doing here?"

" Hey guys! Supper's ready!" Molly called from downstairs.

" Hey, Allie, we'll talk later ok?" Fi and Annie quickly made their way downstairs. They had been shopping for hours with nothing to eat.

" Something's going down isn't it?" Clu asked, noting the serious expression on Allie's face. " Well, no worries. Fi can get through it."

" I'm afraid it's not as simple as that..."

" Hey guys... Where's Clu?" Molly asked as Fi and Annie took their places at the table.

" Hmmm, I guess he's talking to Allie..." Annie responded.

" Who?" Irene asked.

" Oh, just a friend... She just called." Fi answered quickly.

" I didn't hear the phone ring." Ned commented.

" Cell phone... It was set to vibrate." Annie explained as Clu finally arrived.

" Wow, Clu's the last person to the dinner table... That's something I never thought I'd live to see." Carey teased his younger brother.

Around the table everyone chimed in with their thoughts and agreements of the statement and soon the dining room was filled with laughter. Clu meanwhile wasn't his usual talkative self.

" Hey what's wrong? You're hardly touching your food..." Fi whispered.

" Yeah, I'm fine... Just... Not hungry." Clu mumbled.

" Clu, you're always hungry..." Fi reminded him.

" I'm just not feeling well..." Clu shrugged. " Actually, I think I'm going to go lay down for awhile."

" I'll go with you..." Fi volunteered.

" No, you stay here..." Clu smiled weakly. " I'll be fine."

" Ok." Fi continued to eat as Clu excused himself from the table.

" Well, he's acting kind of unlike Clu tonight." Jack noted. " Anyway, Lily, so are you excited to be joining the tour?"

" Clu?" Fi knocked lightly on the door of Jack's room where Clu had been resting. She waited a few minutes before letting herself in. Clu was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Hey, what's wrong?"

" I told you... I just feel sick." Clu told her. "Come lay with me?"

Fi crossed the room and did as he asked. " So, is there something interesting on the ceiling that I should be looking for?"

" Not particularly... If you stare at it long enough you start to see Lincoln though..." Clu grinned at her.

" Really? That's interesting." Fi laughed and cuddled up to Clu.

" You're crazy, you know it?" Clu pushed the hair out of her face. "You're so beautiful."

" Flattery will get you everywhere Cluett Bell." Fi smiled.

Clu grinned mischievously. " Well, I don't think Jack would appreciate that so keep that quiet."

" Oh, Clu..." Fi rolled her eyes.

" I love you so much..." Clu told her kissing her forehead.

" I love you too, Clu." Fi studied his face. " But why are you being so serious tonight? Are you sure everything is okay?"

" Yes, positive. I really just feel sick, but I'll be fine." Clu gave her a soft kiss. " Just stay with me ok?"

" Always." Fi responded returning the kiss.

" Hey! Guy, please, this is my room!" Jack exclaimed coming into the room with Annie, Carey and Lily (the new keyboard player) in tow.

" Sorry, man, she just attacked me..." Clu grinned at his best friend.

" I bet." Jack rolled his eyes. " Watch yourself man..."

" Anyway, you guys missed the big moving in announcement." Carey told them. " You better start packing, bro."

" Seriously?" Fi grinned. " Yes!"

Clu grinned. " So when are we moving?"

" Whenever... Mom and Dad said to start bringing stuff over a little at a time and we can start staying here whenever we want." Carey informed him.

" How 'bout tonight?" Fi raised an eyebrow at Clu.

" That's it. I'm gonna go protest!" Jack headed for the door.

" Oh take a pill Jack." Fi laughed. " Seriously, have a little more faith why don't you?"

" Regardless, I'm actually going to head home now. Get some sleep... I'll be back tomorrow morning." He smiled at Fi. " Then you can help me pack and maybe I'll stay tomorrow."

Fi nodded. " Yeah, I guess I should go find out what Allie wanted earlier."

Clu glanced away. " Yeah... Well, later."

Annie raised a questioning eyebrow at Fi as Clu made a quick escape, " What is up with him tonight?"

" I don't... I'm going to go talk to Allie." Fi bit her lip. " Later."

Fi walked to her room, trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong with Clu. Sure, he said he was just feeling sick but there had to be more to it than that. He had been fine earlier.

" Ah, I thought you'd be coming." Fi jumped as she saw Allie sitting on her bed.

" Geez, give me a heart attack why don't you?" Fi sat down at her computer chair. " So, what's up?"

" I'm afraid I have some rather disheartening news..." Allie sighed. " There's something coming Fiona, something big... I don't know what it is but... I just have a really bad feeling about this."

" It's cool...We'll figure it out..." Fi thought for a minute. " Did you tell Clu about this? He was acting awfully strange..."

" Yes, that must be it." Allie answered. " Please, listen to me Fiona, this is very serious... I need you to take it as so. Whatever is coming, you've never faced anything like it before."

" Fine, I'll work with you super hard." Fi stood up. " I can handle it though... I've been through some pretty hard stuff and I've always come out alive, haven't I?"

" Yes, I suppose you have." Allie sighed. " Well, I'll leave you to talk to Carey... Be careful Fiona..."

" What?" Allie disappeared as someone knocked on the door. " Oh... Come in Carey."

" How did you..." Carey shook his head coming into the room. " Never mind, I'm not going to ask."

" Probably for the best." Fi motioned for him to take a seat. " What's going on with you and Lily... You seemed to be getting pretty comfortable."

" Yeah, she's freaking awesome. I mean she's hot, she knows her music... We really connect you know? She's amazing..." Carey gushed.

" Well, I'm glad you hit it off." Fi grinned.

" Yeah, well, that's not what I wanted to talk about." Carey hesitated. " Is everything all right with you and Clu?"

" Yeah of course." Fi answered. " Why do you ask?"

" He just seemed really down... And I think you and I both know he wasn't really sick." Carey shrugged. " I thought maybe you two got into a fight or something."

" No... He just..." Fi sighed. " Well, I can't really explain it right now, but he's going to be ok."

" Okay, I believe you." Carey stood up. " Well, we're all going to go out clubbing... and the rents are going, somewhere... You want to come?"

" No, I think I'll stay here." Fi answered. " I have some schoolwork to catch up on..."

" Okay, well, we'll be back later tonight... or tomorrow morning." Carey headed down the hall. " Later!"

Fi stepped out of the shower and glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She traced the scar on her arm from the infamous hotel room fight with Todd with her finger. The urgency and desperation in Allie's warning came back to her. She tried to tell herself that everything was going to be okay, but she couldn't help but hear the nagging voice in the back of her head telling her she wasn't strong enough. Sure, she always came out relatively unharmed but Annie had come out with a broken arm and Jack with amnesia... what next?

" Get a hold of yourself Fiona, you're a powerful witch. Whatever comes, you're going to get through it." Fi wrapped herself in a towel and walked to her bedroom. " Holy... Clu! What are you doing here?"

Clu glanced up and saw Fi standing in a towel. He blushed and looked at his hands. " I... um, the house just seemed empty... I didn't want to be alone... I'm sorry, I can go..."

" No, Clu... It's cool. You just surprised me." Fi walked over and grabbed his hand. " Hey cheer up! Allie told me everything... I know why your upset..."

" She did?" Clu looked at her, a shadow crossing his face.

" Yeah, something bad is coming... so? We've dealt with it before, Clu... I know you're worried but it'll be okay..." Fi gave him a hug. "We'll make it through alright... We always do."

Clu kissed her forehead. " Yeah, I guess we do."

" You look so... intense." Fi whispered. " Talk to me, Clu."

" I just... I worry about you. I mean, I love you so much..." Clu started kissing her and they fell onto the bed.

" Clu, I love you more than you could ever imagine." Fi whispered.

" Oh man, we can't do this Fi." Clu stood up quickly. " I love you but... Jack'll kill me... and you're only sixteen... we just can't... not yet..."

" Okay, yeah, you're right." Fi stood up. " I better put some clothes on... Wait in the hallway?"

Fi quickly threw on her pajamas while Clu waited in the hallway. " Okay, you can come back."

Clu returned to the room and plopped down on her bed. " So, do me a favor? When we move in, you are not allowed to walk around in a towel, okay? Because I'm a nineteen year old male..."

Fi laughed. " Deal... I really didn't know you were here though, to be fair."

" Yeah, I know... But how 'bout not telling Annie about this, ok? 'Cause if Jack finds out..." Clu trailed off.

" I fully agree." Fi sat down at the edge of the bed. " It never happened."

Days passed quickly with Fi and Allie in full training mode. Fi had filled Annie in on the fact that something was going down, but they had agreed that it would be best to leave everyone else out of it unless they needed to know. Jack probably would freak out about it anyway. And Carey, well, he was so involved with his newfound romance with Lily that he could not be disturbed anyway. With her constant training, the upcoming dance had taken a backseat, but not for Annie.

" This just sucks!" Annie shouted coming into the house and slamming the door.

Fi had been practicing levitating in the living room and fell to the floor at the sudden distraction. " Oooow!"

Clu helped Fi up as Annie came into the room.

" The stupid DJ cancelled for the dance, and there is no way we can find a new DJ in two days!" Annie exclaimed. " They're going to have to cancel."

" Oh geez, and I thought it was something serious." Fi shook her head.

" Oh come on, Fi. Lighten up." Annie sighed. " With all this preparing for the 'big evil' don't you think you deserve a little fun?"

" Sure, I'd like to have some fun, Annie... But right now is not the best time." Fi told her.

" Well, it doesn't matter anyway..." Annie frowned.

" Hello? Annie... you live with a famous singer!" Clu pointed out. " Why don't you ask Molly to do it?"

" Clu! Don't help her!" Fi exclaimed.

" Fi, it'll be okay... You can go one day without worrying about this." Clu told her. " Spend a day with me..."

" Fi, if you don't want me to ask Molly, I won't..." Annie started.

" Fine, Annie, go for it." Fi agreed. " I guess I could use a little break."

" Yes! Thank you!" Annie ran to call Molly.

Fi shivered.

" What was that about?" Clu asked her.

" Cold chill..." Fi answered slowly as Carey and Lily entered the room.

" Cold chill? It's like really warm out there." Carey pointed out.

" Yeah, well, Fi's a strange one." Clu said giving her a hug. He could feel her tense up. " What's wrong?"

Fi was staring at a mirror behind Carey and Lily. " Nothing I thought I saw... It's nothing. I'm going to go... do something upstairs. Later."

Clu glanced at Carey and shrugged before following Fi.

" Well, that was weird." Carey told Lily as they headed toward the kitchen.

Lily raised her eyebrow and grinned, " Yeah, totally strange..."

" Fi, what happened down there?" Clu asked following her into her room.

" It's starting Clu... Whatever is going down, it's starting... I can feel it." Fi shivered again. " Clu I'm scared..."

" Fi, you said it yourself... You always make it through. This time won't be any different. Fi, I love you and I have faith in you. There is no doubt in my mind that you will beat this thing!" Clu wrapped his arms around her. " But you have to believe you can defeat it."

" How can I defeat it when I don't even know what IT is?" Fi sighed. " Because no one will tell me what I'm up against! No one will tell me why this is happening! So, how am I supposed to fight it?"

" They're after you." A voice rose from the doorway. " You're powerful, you're a threat to them. You could ruin their takeover!"

" Jack? What're you talking about?" Fi looked at her brother in confusion.

" I'm not Jack, little duck..." The accent was unmistakable. "Ay, it's me Bricriu... But dontcha worry, I'll be leaving Jackie here alone. I'm just here to warn ya..."

" Why should I believe you?" Fi challenged. " Wait, didn't I get rid of you?"

" Oh, never mind that, little duck... I come baring the truth this time." Bricriu sighed.

" Fi, what is going on?" Clu asked in confusion.

Fi ignored Clu's question. " Why should I believe you're telling the truth? First, you possess Jack and then my mom... And then you trick me into giving away my sight..."

" A lotta good that did obviously." Bricriu sighed.

" Fiona, he's telling the truth." Allie suddenly appeared. "Please, listen to him..."

" Thank you..." Bricriu commented.

" So, fine... What am I up against? Who am I up against?" Fi asked.

" Well, that's the thing... It could be anybody..." Bricriu hesitated. " It's a mere force... It can take control of anyone, of everyone... If they succeed, if you don't stop them... They'll take over everyone, evil will win."

" It can be anyone?" Fi asked. " So I could be fighting the world here?"

" Well, it's not EVERYONE..." Allie cut in. " Those who are um... pure... they cannot be taken over, nor can other witches, or those like Annie, who are protected..."

" By pure, you mean... virgins?" Fi asked. Allie nodded. " So, how do I stop this then?"

" You have to kill their leader..." Bricriu explained.

" But, isn't that a person still?" Fi asked.

" Fiona, there may be no other way." Allie sighed. " There is a spell, but you have to call on some pretty powerful magic... you may not be able to do it... and if you can't..."

" Then I have to kill an innocent human being." Fi looked at her hands. " I'll try the spell... I have to... But how will I know the leader?"

" You'll know." Bricriu answered.

Allie handed her a piece of paper and some amulets. " Anyone who wears these will be safe... Give them to your friends... Blessed be."

" Well, the best of luck to you Little Duck." Bricriu waved and left Jack's body and Allie disappeared.

Jack looked around, " How did I get... I was just... Never mind."

As Jack walked away, Fi turned to Clu with a terrified look in her eyes. "Clu... I can't do this..."

" Yes, you can. You have to believe you can do it Fi!" Clu grabbed her hands. " I'm going to be right there with you until the end..."

Fi fell into his arms and started crying out of fear. " Clu, I need to know something... Are you... I mean have you..."

" Fi, if you're trying to ask if I'm 'pure' or whatever... the answer is no... you might want to give me one of those amulets." Clu answered slowly.

Fi handed him the charm. "Don't go anywhere without it. But Clu..."

" What?" Clu glanced down at her.

" I... I can't ask Jack... or Carey.. can you..." Fi stuttered.

" Jack is, Carey's not." Clu told her.

" What about Lily?" Fi asked.

" Oh, like I'm going to ask her..." Clu commented.

" Well, ask Carey!" Fi exclaimed. " Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. Look, just give one of these to Carey and Lily if you need to. And your mom and dad... I'll give this last one to my mom."

" Done." Clu answered. " And Fi, you can do this..."

" Fi, Clu is getting impatient." Carey called from outside the door.

" Tell him one second." Fi looked at Annie and sighed. " This is so ridiculous Annie... We shouldn't be going."

" Fi, you look wonderful! You need this more than anybody." Annie hugged her best friend.

" But what if something goes down tonight?" Fi asked her.

" Then we'll all be together and we'll deal! You can't just put your life on hold and wait for this thing!" Annie pushed Fi toward the door. " So you and Clu go have fun... and then we'll meet up at the dance."

Fi bit her lip but followed Annie downstairs where Clu was waiting anxiously. He stood as Fi made her way down the stairs. He stared in complete awe of the sight before him. She was wearing the classic black dress, nothing too over the top but he had never seen her look more beautiful. " Wow."

" Drool is not attractive man." Carey nudged his brother.

" Oh, leave him alone, Carey... He's in love." Irene whispered.

" Jack, you have to get some pictures!" Molly exclaimed. " Fi, you look gorgeous."

Jack went to grab his camera despite Fi's protests. He returned and had them posing for what seemed like hours, but in reality only ten minutes. And then they were off on their mystery date...

" Clu, where are you taking me?" Fi asked. " And why must I wear this crazy blindfold?"

" It's a surprise." Clu grinned. " But we're almost there."

" Like how far?" Fi asked.

The car came to a stop. " We're here."

Clu opened the door and helped Fi out of the car, leading them to their destination. He slowly released the blindfold. " Do you remember this place?"

Fi looked around at the old shack they stood in, covered in posters from years earlier. They had found this old run down shack back when she had been only eight or nine and had turned it into their own personal hangout. " Wow, I can't believe you remembered this place..."

" Of course I did." Clu pointed to the table which he had set with the meal he had prepared. " Ok, so it's only sandwiches, but it was the best I could do..."

" No, it's totally perfect." Fi sat down at the table. " I can't believe you did all this."

" Fi, I love you. No matter what happens... I love you now and I will always love you..." Clu whispered. " I have something I want to give you."

" What is it?" Fi looked around. " This is more than enough..."

Clu held up his hand. " I found this when I was packing. My great-grandma left it to me in her will and well... I know that there is no one else in this world for me and if I were to die tomorrow... I'd just want you to know how much I love you..."

" Clu, what're you talking about?" Fi gasped as Clu pulled out a ring box. " Oh my gosh... Is that?"

" It was her engagement ring... She wanted me to give it to the woman I was sure I wanted to spend the rest of my life with... And I am, Fi... I love you with all my heart and all my soul." Clu stood up and walked over to her, placing the ring on her finger.

Fi stood up and threw her arms around him. " I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you..."

Clu kissed her. " Yeah, I was kinda hoping you'd say that."

Fi returned the kiss and noticed the old bed in the corner. " Clu?"

Clu followed her gaze. " Are you sure you want to?"

Fi looked up at him and nodded. " Positive."

" Wow, they're running kinda late don't you think?" Jack asked, nervously glancing at his watch.

" Jack, relax. It's Clu, you can trust him." Annie squeezed his hand and glanced toward the doorway. " Look, there they are now."

" Hey you guys! Did we miss anything?" Fi asked as they joined Annie and Jack.

" Well, aren't we in a better mood. Didn't I tell you that you needed to have some fun?" Annie asked.

" Just how much fun were you having?" Jack questioned Clu.

" Jack..." Fi warned. " We had a picnic."

Annie glanced down and caught a glimpse of something sparkling in the light. She grabbed Fi's hand. " Holy... Fi! Is that? Oh my gosh!"

" Well, I suppose its truly official now?" Jack asked.

Clu started to say something as the lights began to flicker.

" Oh no..." Fi felt another chill sweep over her. " It's here. It's happening. We have to get everyone out of here!"

" Fi, are you sure? Maybe it's just..." Jack started.

" Jack, trust me on this one, okay?" Fi stood up. " Clu, tell Carey, have him make an announcement or something."

Clu nodded and ran to his brother. He motioned for him to come to the side of the stage.

Fi watched from where she was standing while explaining to Jack and Annie what needed to be done. " Oh my gosh... CAREY LOOK OUT!"

Everyone turned in time to see Lily smash a microphone over Carey's head.

" She's one of them?" Annie asked.

Fi locked eyes with Lily. " No, she's the leader... Okay, plan B... Fire alarm! Now!"

Jack rushed off to find an alarm as Fi pushed her way toward the stage, where chaos had erupted. The alarm started blaring just as Fi reached the stage. Within minutes, the gym was completely empty.

" You can't stop this Fiona." Lily announced.

" Like hell I can't." Fi lunged toward the stage but was thrown backwards by an invisible force.

" Like I said, you can't stop this. As we speak my followers are bringing in more outside. You can't kill us all." Lily sneered at her.

" That's okay, I only need to kill you." Fi pulled the piece of paper that Allie had written the spell on and started to recite the Gaelic chant. Immediately the lights began to flicker again, but the spell seemed to have little effect on Lily.

" Enough!" Lily shouted. She grabbed Clu from his spot attending to his older brother. " Keep it up, and he dies!"

Fi stopped. " Let him go."

" Fi! Keep going!" Clu begged. "Don't worry about me."

" Clu..." Fi backed up as Lily and Clu started towards her.

" Fiona, you have to do this." Clu told her. "I will always love you, no matter what! Just keep going! You can do this!"

Fi hesitated and caught Clu's eyes. She knew he was right and she continued the chant.

" Okay, that's it. Enough playing nice!" Lily grabbed Clu by the shoulders and threw him at the cement wall. Annie and Jack immediately rushed to his aid.

" CLU!" Fi shouted. Fury clouded her eyes as she continued to chant with more intensity than she could ever have imagined. The lights flickered uncontrollably and the building shook, outside lightning filled the night sky. And all at once it ended and Lily's body fell to the ground.

Fi gasped and ran to Clu's side. Jack stopped her before she could reach him, " Fi... I'm sorry..."

" No!" Fi pushed Jack out of the way and ran to Clu. " No, Clu, don't leave me... You can't die on me. I need you... Please Clu, please... You have to come back to me."

_a/n: so what do u think? okay, don't get mad about the ending... it'll all come together in the next story, which I'm already working on... but reviews would definitely inspire me to hurry up! (hint/hint)_


End file.
